


press your lips against mine

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: their first 'i love you'





	press your lips against mine

Bucky said it first. He hadn’t meant like Steve means it, but Bucky said it first. 

Three syllables whispered against fevered, salt-slick skin. A prayer for his own ears. _Please bring him back. You gotta come back, Stevie. I love you. I c-can’t live without—_

* * *

Steve stares at the glass, unblinking. 

He can see Bucky through it. He can see himself. A frozen, out-of-place, battered soldier with dead eyes his heart beating on the other side of that glass.

T’Challa swears they’re making progress, but Steve isn’t sure how much longer his heart can beat outside of his own ribcage. 

He leans forward and the chillness of the smooth surface curls around his bones. 

 _I’ve always been selfish when it comes to you._ The words tumble from his quivering lips. _I need you to come back, Buck. I love you. I can’t. I can’t._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
